Das Diktat
by Sarah0683
Summary: Estel erwartet eine Prüfung.


Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, Tolkien bzw. seinen Erben alles. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit und beabsichtige es auch nicht.

_**Das Diktat**_

Es war bereits spät in der Nacht, als Elrohir auf dem Weg zu seinen Gemächern durch die ruhigen Gänge Bruchtals schritt. Er hatte noch in der Bibliothek gesessen, um einen passenden Text für das Diktat zu finden, das Estel morgen schreiben sollte. Sein menschlicher Ziehbruder war jetzt sieben Jahre alt, und seit zwei Jahren lernte er unter Erestors gestrengen Augen Lesen und Schreiben. Der Seneschall Bruchtals hatte darum gebeten, dass Elrohir und sein Bruder Elladan ihm bei seinen Aufgaben regelmäßig zur Hand gingen, und so war Elrohir in die Bibliothek gegangen, um nach einem geeigneten Schriftstück zu suchen, welches Estel am nächsten Tag diktiert werden sollte.

Elrohir streckte sich. Er fühlte sich steif, nachdem er stundenlang am Tisch gesessen hatte, umgeben von mehreren Stapeln Büchern. Aber er war fündig geworden. Der Text, für den er sich schließlich entschieden hatte, handelte von Númenor während seiner prachtvollsten Zeit. Er würde Estel bestimmt gefallen.

Leise bewegte sich Elrohir weiter durch die Korridore. Zu dieser Stunde war außer ihm kaum noch jemand wach. So verblüffte es ihn sehr, als er aus einem der umliegenden Gemächer ein leises Wimmern vernahm. Lauschend drehte er den Kopf zur Seite. Es kam aus Estels Räumen!

Mit wenigen Schritten war er an der Tür und klopfte vorsichtig an. „Estel?"

Abrupt verstummte das Schluchzen. Behutsam öffnete Elrohir die Tür und trat ein. „Estel? Ich weiß, dass du nicht schläfst. Was ist los, warum weinst du?"

Obwohl das Zimmer nur schwach von der Glut im Kamin erhellt wurde, konnte Elrohir erkennen, dass Estel mit dem Rücken zu ihm in seinem Bett lag. Er schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich, trat an die Schlafstatt und ließ sich auf der Kante nieder. Sanft legte er seine Hand auf die Schulter seines Bruders. „Estel."

Dieser verspannte sich, als der Elb ihn berührte, doch bei der Nennung seines Namens wandte er Elrohir sein Tränen überströmtes Gesicht zu. „Elrohir?"

„Ja, ich bin es. Was ist mit dir, warum weinst du so?"

„Ich… Ich habe Angst", schluchzte Estel.

„Angst? Aber wovor denn? Hast du schlecht geträumt?" Sanft zog er den bebenden Körper des Kindes in seine Arme, versuchte, ihm Sicherheit zu geben. Erschrocken bemerkte er, wie sich Estels kleine Hände sofort in seine Tunika krallten.

„N…nein", wimmerte der Jüngere. „Es ist wegen morgen."

„Du meinst das Diktat?", fragte Elrohir leise.

Zitternd nickte Estel. „Ich bin nicht so gut, ich werde es nicht schaffen. Und dann wird Erestor böse sein und…" Der Rest des Satzes ging wieder im Weinen unter.

„Ach, Estel." Elrohir strich ihm übers Haar. „Du machst dich schlechter, als du bist. Und selbst, wenn du es nicht schaffst – so ein Test ist nicht dafür da, dass Erestor sich besser fühlt. Er soll ihm einfach nur zeigen, ob du im Unterricht gut mitkommst oder ob er zu schnell ist. Und wenn zu viele Fehler im Text sind, dann ist das eigentlich seine Schuld und nicht deine."

Für einen kurzen Moment dachte er daran, wie er selbst vor langer Zeit zusammen mit Elladan bei Erestor im Unterricht gesessen hatte. Genau wie Estel jetzt hatten sie sich stets ein wenig vor dem dunkelhaarigen Berater gefürchtet. Erst viel später hatten sie erkannt, dass Erestor zwar streng, aber äußerst gerecht in seinen Entscheidungen war. Auch seine Aufgaben waren zwar oft schwierig, aber nicht unlösbar gewesen. Er wusste, dass sein kleiner Bruder sich nicht zu ängstigen brauchte, und doch konnte er ihn nur allzu gut verstehen. Für einen Moment hätte er Estel am liebsten gesagt, welchen Text er ausgewählt hatte, doch er beherrschte sich. So half er ihm ganz bestimmt nicht.

Estel, der sein Gesicht in Elrohirs Tunika vergraben hatte und diese mit seinen Tränen völlig durchnässte, hob jetzt den Kopf und sah den Elben an. „Meinst du wirklich?"

Beruhigend lächelte Elrohir. „Aber natürlich. Und jetzt schlaf. Du machst weniger Fehler, wenn du ausgeschlafen bist."

Er wollte sich erheben, doch Estel klammerte sich weiterhin an ihn. „Nein, geh nicht weg! Lass mich nicht allein!"

Etwas ratlos sah Elrohir auf ihn herab. „Estel, du bist doch schon ein großer Junge."

Doch Estel schüttelte nur den Kopf und presste das Gesicht an Elrohirs Brust. Dieser seufzte. „Estel, rück mal ein wenig."

„Hm?"

„Du sollst ein bisschen rücken, sonst kann ich mich nicht zu dir legen."

„Oh." Sofort folgte Estel der Aufforderung und rutschte zur anderen Seite des großen Bettes. Elrohir streifte die leichten Schuhe ab, die er trug, und zog sich die Tunika über den Kopf. Dann legte er sich zu Estel ins Bett und zog den Jungen wieder an sich.

„Hab keine Angst, kleiner Bruder. Schlaf jetzt. Morgen sieht schon wieder alles ganz anders aus", flüsterte er und lächelte, als Estel sich an ihn kuschelte. Langsam wurde der Atem des Jungen ruhiger und tiefer, bis er schließlich eingeschlafen war.

Elrohir dagegen starrte noch eine Weile die Zimmerdecke an und dachte darüber nach, wie gut es doch war, dass Estel nicht wusste, dass sein großer Bruder den Text für das Diktat ausgewählt hatte. Wer wusste schon, ob er dann auch so ruhig schlafen würde. Elrohir kannte den kleinen Menschen, und ganz besonders seine Hartnäckigkeit…

- - -

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Elrohir, als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen in Estels Zimmer fielen. Vorsichtig löste er sich aus den Armen seines Bruders und ging ins Badezimmer. Als er zurückkehrte, schlief Estel noch immer. Sanft weckte Elrohir ihn.

„Estel, aufwachen. Sonst bekommst du kein Frühstück mehr", flüsterte er leise. Augenblicklich schlug Estel die Augen auf und sah ihn an. Für einen Moment schien er nicht zu wissen, wo er war, doch dann wurde sein Blick klarer.

„Ich habe keinen Hunger", antwortete er verschlafen.

„Aufstehen musst du trotzdem", schmunzelte Elrohir. Mit einem Ruck zog er die Bettdecke weg. Murrend erhob sich Estel und wollte zu dem Sessel gehen, auf dem bereits seine Kleidung für den heutigen Tag lag. Gilraen hatte sie ihm am Vorabend herausgelegt. Doch Elrohir hielt ihn fest und dirigierte ihn ins Badezimmer.

„Erst waschen, dann anziehen", grinste er. Grummelnd fügte sich Estel in sein Schicksal, obwohl er gehofft hatte, der verhassten Morgentoilette heute zu entkommen.

Während Estel im Bad beschäftigt war, suchte Elrohir seine eigenen Gemächer auf, um sich umzuziehen. Anschließend brachte er Erestor noch schnell den Text für das Diktat vorbei. Als er wiederkam, war Estel bereits angezogen, und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle, um zu frühstücken.

Dort begrüßte Elrohir Elrond und setzte sich zu ihm, während Estel neben Gilraen Platz nahm. Da er jedoch immer noch keinen Hunger hatte, stocherte er nur in seinem Essen herum, bis seine Mutter sich besorgt zu ihm beugte.

„Estel, bist du krank?"

Elrond, der sich bis dato mit Erestor unterhalten hatte, blickte auf und musterte seinen Ziehsohn.

„Nein, er ist nicht krank", warf Elrohir ein und fuhr dem Jungen übers Haar. „Nur nervös wegen des Diktats."

„Das können wir ändern", lächelte Erestor, der in diesem Augenblick sein Frühstück beendete. „Komm, Estel, bringen wir es hinter uns."

Estel warf Elrohir noch einen verzweifelten Blick zu, ehe er aufstand und gemeinsam mit Erestor die Halle verließ.

- - -

Langsam schlenderte Elrohir durch die Gärten Bruchtals und genoss die laue Frühlingsluft, als Estel ihm jubelnd entgegenlief und ihm in die Arme sprang.

„Nur zwei Fehler!"


End file.
